


Provocativo

by skymoon



Series: Saint Seiya Series-Family [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, Male Slash, Multi, Protective Siblings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: Y de repente el hielo ardió.





	1. RAIN OVER ME

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Nunca lo han hecho y así seguirán. Esto es por diversión.
> 
> Escribí esta historia, a la que siguieron otra serie de fics que iré subiendo, hacia el 2012, casi 7 años. Cada vez que la releo me digo a mi misma que es buena. Espero que opinéis lo mismo.

**RAIN OVER ME**

Shiryu terminó de ponerse la cazadora mientras entraba en la cocina. Se quedó parado en el umbral contemplando a la persona que apoyaba la espalda en la encimera mientras bebía a pequeños sorbos una humeante taza de café.

\- No deberías beber eso a estas horas, Ikki... luego no pegarás ojo.

\- ¿Preocupándote porque sufra de insomnio? - preguntó el otro enarcando una ceja. Shiryu sonrió suavemente.

\- Duermo en la habitación de al lado. Cuando no puedes conciliar el sueño te vuelves insufrible.

\- Ya veo... protegiendo, entonces, tus intereses.

\- En parte... - Finalmente acabó de subirse la cremallera mientras se volvía. - Saori y Tatsumi tienen una cena benéfica y yo he quedado con tu hermano y Seiya para ir al cine... podrías venir con nosotros.

\- ¿Quién la ha elegido?

\- Shun... - Ikki emitió una carcajada. - Ya, vale... sus gustos y los tuyos son diametralmente opuesto. Bueno, yo me voy.

\- Me quedo solo entonces... estará bien disfrutar del mausoleo a mi antojo.

\- No totalmente a tu antojo... Hyoga volvió hace media hora... está en el gimnasio. - Ikki oyó como su amigo volvía a hablar mientras se alejaba hacia la salida de la mansión. - Procurad no mataros si os veis... - el caballero del Fénix oyó la puerta cerrarse al mismo tiempo que emitía un suspiro. 

Realmente le hubiera gustado disfrutar de la casa durante unas horas para hacer lo que se le antojase... aunque eso fuera tirarse en el sofá a ver algunos cuantos episodios de  _ Hermanos de Sangre _ , por  _ vigesimonovena _ vez, mientras devoraba una caja entera de galletas Oreo. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, desde que las guerras terminaron y había decidido darse la oportunidad de compartir su vida con el resto de los chicos, pensaba que quizá debería hacer esfuerzos por integrarse con ellos. No solo compartir residencia, almuerzos y saludos. Sabía que cuando Shiryu le había dicho que no bebiera café a esas horas era porque en verdad le preocupaba que no pudiera dormir no porque le fuera a molestar que él mismo perdiera horas de sueño. Al chino le preocupaba su amigo e Ikki estaba agradecido de sentir que el otro le apreciaba lo suficiente como para velar por él. 

Una de las cosas con las que sentía, por decirlo de alguna manera, raro era con su relación con el siberiano. Era verle y sentir que le crispaba los nervios. Y no saber exactamente porqué sucedía eso le atacaba más aún. Hyoga había tenido ese efecto en él desde que regresó de la Isla de la Muerte... vamos, desde lo que ya parecía un milenio. Cada vez que cruzaban sus pasos saltaban chispas... se buscaban, se encontraban y acababan impepinablemente discutiendo. Las más de las veces a voces. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de dejar una discusión sin ser el último en hablar. Y, aquello, teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran sumamente independientes y poco dados a efusividades y muestras de acaloramiento significaba que cuando sus confrontaciones empezaban era mejor dejarles solos. Si alguien intentaba mediar salía irremediablemente escaldado. Bueno, pero mientras el otro estuviera en el gimnasio sería como si estuviera solo y podría enfrascarse en la historia. Se dejó caer en el sofá, se tapó con una fina y suave manta, encendió el reproductor y se dispuso a disfrutar de un buen rato de tranquilidad.

Una hora después se desperezó con fuerza mientras bostezaba. Aunque se había zampado toda la caja de galletas aún sentía hambre así que se incorporó con la idea de volver de nuevo a la cocina y telefonear para encargar algo que cenar. Se detuvo a medio camino. Detestaba al ruso pero quizá debería ir al gimnasio a preguntarle si quería que pidiese algo para él. Asintió mientras se dirigía al piso inferior de la mansión.

* * *

A medida que se acercaba a las instalaciones deportivas pudo oír como de su interior salía música. Hyoga era una mezcla de fanático de las más hermosas sinfonías clásicas capaz de volverse loco por las canciones que machaconamente sonaban en las emisoras de radio fórmula. Alguna vez los cuatro caballeros de bronce se habían quedado embelesados oyendo como los dedos de su amigo ruso interpretaban la que sin duda era la pieza que más le gustaba al rubio, el  _ Nocturno de Chopin _ . Cuando esas raras ocasiones sucedían Ikki no podía dejar de preguntarse dónde había aprendido el otro ha tocar tan extraordinariamente bien. Pero ahora no era esa innegable obra maestra de la música lo que salía por los altavoces sino una de las sensuales y exitosas canciones de una de los raperos de moda,  _ Pitbull _ . A Ikki tampoco le desagradaba y a veces se había dejado arrastrar por ese tipo de música en alguna de sus escapadas nocturnas.

La puerta se abrió con un suave siseo. Delante de él apareció la figura del rubio nórdico golpeando concentrado el saco de boxeo. Iba vestido con un pantalón de deporte que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de cintura para arriba... sin nada. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban cada vez que descargaba un puñetazo sobre su objetivo. La piel le brillaba sudorosa y su pecho se movía acelerado por el esfuerzo.

Y los ojos de Ikki se perdieron durante lo que a él le pareció una eternidad en lo que a su juicio era la más perfecta muestra de la anatomía humana. Un carraspeo le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves...?

\- ¿De qué hablas, ruso?

\- Tu dirás... llevas cinco minutos mirándome el trasero.

\- Más quisieras, idiota. Ni que lo tuvieras especialmente atrayente. - Hyoga se le quedó mirando hasta que se encogió de hombros volviéndose hacia una puerta del fondo de la estancia.

\- ¿Para qué has venido, Ikki?

\- Iba a pedir pizza, pensé que quizá querrías que te encargara algo.

\- Estaría bien... gracias. - le contestó entrando en las duchas. El moreno se acercó a la cancela que separaba ambos cuartos. La música seguía sonando, a un volumen aceptable y que permitía el intercambio de palabras.

\- ¿Y qué quieres cenar? - Hyoga se volvió y fijó sus ojos en los suyos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro... Un gesto que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna del fénix.

\- ¿Que qué me apetece cenar? - Se mordió el labio inferior mientras respondía. - Hoy quiero algo especial, ¿sabes?

\- Ah, ¿sí? - el más huraño de los caballeros de bronce se sentía especialmente nervioso ante aquella conversación que jamás hubiera creído que protagonizaría.

\- Te quiero a ti... si es que estás dispuesto a dejarte comer... claro. - Y con esas palabras deshizo el nudo de los pantalones dejándolos caer. Su esplendoroso cuerpo se mostró completamente desnudo ante el que hasta hacía tan solo unos segundos era tan solo el más enervante de sus cuatro amigos japoneses.

Ikki vio le vio desaparecer y pronto oyó como el agua empezaba a caer en la ducha. El calor, de repente empezó a ser sofocante. Y sin saber ni cómo ni porqué se encontró avanzando hacia esa lluvia de calor.


	2. GIVE ME EVERYTHING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y el hielo consumió el fuego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguen sin pertenecerme ni uno solo de los personajes.

**GIVE ME EVERYTHING**

La canción cambió pero siguió siendo el mismo cantante. Ikki se detuvo a la entrada del plato de ducha sin poder evitar sonreír ante el título de lo que sonaba ahora.

\- ¿Es una maratón dedicada a ese tipo? - Hyoga le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Puede... ¿vas a hacer lo que él proclama en la letra?

\- Puede... - entró bajo el chorro de agua.

\- Llevas más ropa de la que debieras...

\- Quítamela tú... - Si el ruso estaba jugando él también sabía hacerlo. Iba a hacer que se quemase en las llamas de lo que estaba provocando. El rubio le cogió de la camisa tirando de él con fuerza. Con un solo movimiento la abrió regando el suelo que les rodeaba de botones. - Muy bonito... me tendrás que comprar otra. Que sepas que me gustaba...

\- A mi, en estos momentos, me gustas tu.

\- ¿En estos momentos? - el fénix le miró. - ¿Se te ha puesto dura solo por un momento...?

\- Piensas demasiado, Ikki... - la mano de su acompañante había desabrochado el cinturón de su pantalón e iba camino de hacer una inmersión hacia su entrepierna. Cuando se cerró con firmeza entorno a la poderosa erección del moreno este no pudo evitar exhalar un gemido de placer. - … actúa, cabronazo. - el insulto murió en la boca del tipo que se iba a follar. El beso húmedo hasta límites insospechados, no solo mojado por el agua que les bañaba... los fluidos de sus lenguas se mezclaron. Calientes.

Rápidamente se encontró tan desnudo como el nórdico. Se sorprendió al comprobar lo asombrosamente bien que se amoldaba el cuerpo de su compañero contra el suyo. A su mente llegó una absurda imagen del Tetris con las piezas encajando en los huecos de forma tan increíble como natural. Una sensación extraña le recorrió. Hyoga estaba hecho para formar parte de él. Y, sinceramente, era difícil que aquello no fuera cosa del destino. Así que porqué seguir pensando. Como el ruso le había exigido... actuó.

\- ¿Querías comerme? Pues empieza... tienes mucho que tragar. - el rubio emitió una suave carcajada mientras asentía y se arrodillaba. Empujó el cuerpo de Ikki contra la pared de la ducha al mismo tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a la cadera del otro. Sus labios bebían el agua que les empapaba mientras se deslizaban por la enfebrecida piel morena haciendo que el propietario de la misma empezase a respirar de forma cada vez más agitada.

Sintió como la pequeña pero fuerte mano del caballero del cisne se ceñía de nuevo entorno a su falo. Como lo recorría, como lo medía, comprobando la extraordinaria dureza que había adquirido. Le oyó murmurar algo en un idioma que no entendía, bajó la cabeza para mirarle y sus ojos se encontraron. Quiso hacer caso omiso a lo que leyó en ellos. Y antes de verle tragarse su polla le volvió a oír.

\- Si en el pasado has visto las estrellas, hoy te voy a hacer ver el universo. - la desfachatez del ruso le hacía hervir la sangre... de deseo. ¡¡Por los Dioses!! Una pregunta pasó fugaz por su cerebro, ¿dónde, por Hades, había aprendido a hacer cosas como esas con la lengua? ¿Cómo podía nadie que apenas hacía un par de años no era más que un mocoso tener tan extraordinaria habilidad? Le notó usar una pequeña porción de su poder como señor de los hielos para irradiar una fina capa de hielo sobre su pene, la sensación le envió descargas de electricidad por todas las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo. Luego el propio aliento, de nuevo cálido, lo derretía. Ikki podría jurar que estaba a un tris de tocar el cielo con las manos... tan solo tenía que alargar los dedos para conseguirlo... y al hacerlo, el edén tomó la forma del mojado cabello de Hyoga, la forma de su piel curtida por el frío de la estepa siberiana. Tomo la imagen de unos ojos profundamente azules en los que de nuevo vio lo que momentos antes no quiso creer. Una promesa. Era suyo. Y a partir de ese momento, él era del ruso.

Le hizo levantarse bruscamente para intentar atraparle, esta vez a él contra la pared mientras sus propios dedos se perdían entre las nalgas del rubio para adentrarse en él. Había tanta humedad que sabía que no necesitaría demasiada preparación. Desconocía si para el otro sería igual que para él. La primera vez que tomaría el cuerpo de un hombre. Por extraño que pareciera sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

\- No... - Hyoga se revolvió empujándole para separarle de él.

\- ¿No...? Vamos, no creo que ahora... - Ikki estaba estupefacto, ¿ahora se negaba? Menudo pedazo de hijo de @#~ ...

\- De frente. Quiero verte cuando vayas entrando. Quiero que veas mis ojos a medida que voy sintiendo como cada centímetro de esa polla tan magnífica se adueña de mis entrañas. Quiero comerte la boca mientras me la clavas y arañarte la espalda mientras me follas. Quiero marcarte.

\- No soy una maldita res, ruso.

\- No, yo tampoco. Pero vas a dejar imperecedero el recuerdo mi primera vez. Y quiero verlo, disfrutarlo, sentirlo...

\- ¡¿Tu primera vez?! - Ikki se quedó mudo de asombro. Hyoga se volvió a acercar a él. Le cogió el rostro con las manos y depositó un suave beso en él. No como los que anteriormente se habían dado, besos en los que prácticamente se habían devorado... cuando separó sus labios de los del fénix, apenas unos milímetros le sintió moverlos de nuevo en una sentencia que fue directo a lo más profundo del corazón de su amante.

\- Sí... mi primera vez contigo. Y quiero que sea perfecta... - Hyoga se quedó en silencio unos momentos abrazando el cuello de su compañero de armas. - Y ahora, te lo repito, actúa...hazme tuyo... para siempre.

\- Tu primera vez conmigo... - murmuró Ikki mientras le elevaba un poco y notaba como las piernas del rubio le rodeaban de tal forma que su miembro se acomodó entre las nalgas de él. - … bien... no será la última, tenlo por seguro.

\- De acuerdo... - jadeó Hyoga mientras como había prometido ahogaba su voz en los labios del que hasta hacía unas horas era su más oscuro objeto de deseo. Su espalda se arqueó en un movimiento imposible al notarle entrar en él como un cuchillo cortando mantequilla. Ardiendo, arañando, llenándolo de una forma que casi era irreal... Los inauditos ojos azules del norteño se clavaron, también cumpliendo con su palabra, en los grises de Ikki. No perdiendo detalle tampoco del inmenso placer que el moreno estaba experimentando al sentirle tan estrecho, tan ardiente... tan suyo. - Fóllame, Ikki... fóllame. - Las caderas del otro hicieron un último y enérgico movimiento enterrándose totalmente en su cuerpo. Un grito mezcla de dolor y placer extremos retumbó en las paredes de la estancia. El mayor de los Kido abrazó su tembloroso cuerpo.

\- Shhhh... relájate, no quiero hacerte daño. No quiero que lo que sea inolvidable de esta primera vez sea el dolor. Relájate... siénteme. Cada parte de mi es tuya, maldito ruso. Soy tuyo. - Hyoga echó para atrás la cabeza mordiéndose los labios.

\- No estaba seguro... - murmuró, mientras empezaba el mismo a mover las caderas sobre el pedazo de carne que le ensartaba.

\- ¿De qué? - una conversación en aquellos momentos era lo último que Ikki pensaba que tendría. Era incapaz casi de juntar palabra alguna. Sus fuertes brazos sostenían el delgado pero fibroso y elástico cuerpo de su amante.

\- De que mereciera la pena apostar en esto lo más valioso que tengo...

\- ¿Qué has apostado, ruso? ¿Qué podías perder? - Le besó de nuevo con fiereza. Cuando separaron sus bocas y entre jadeos Hyoga le respondió.

\- Aposté mi alma y mi corazón a una sola y arriesgada jugada. Lo aposté todo a ti. - Volvieron a besarse. Sus cuerpos no habían dejado de moverse, Ikki adentrándose en él con fuertes movimientos unas veces, otras con suavidad. De repente, lo sintió, aproximándose... cada átomo de su ser, cada molécula de lo que era concentrándose en un placer que jamás había sentido antes... Y con el último pensamiento coherente que le quedaba le respondió.

\- Pues, ruso imbécil, has ganado. - Y clavó sus dientes en el cuello del otro ocultando su rostro en esa parte de él, mientras eyaculaba parte de lo que estaba seguro que era su cosmos en él. Le sintió estremecerse ahogando el grito que pugnaba por escapar de sus labios, él también le marcó con sus dientes. El también se derramó sobre él.

* * *

El agua caliente seguía cayendo sobre ellos. Limpiándoles suavemente. Casi acunándolos. Seguían enganchados. Hyoga no sentía deseo alguno de que Ikki saliera de él. Se sentía tan extraordinariamente bien con el moreno siendo parte suya, siendo uno con él. Movió un poco la cabeza para mirarle sonriendo. Cerró los ojos abrumado ante tanta hermosura. Como decía esa canción de moda;  _ you are so sexy...  _ Inundó su rostro de suaves besos. Ikki le abrazó de nuevo contra él y sintió como su corazón, como su alma... aquello que había apostado a la jugada más arriesgada de su vida vibraban de felicidad ante el murmullo que fue susurrado en su oído.

\- Te quiero. 


End file.
